Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 11- Dropped Card, Lantana Spotted!
Yu-Gi-Oh!' Chapter 11: Dropped card, Lantana Spotted! In the Kaiba Corporation of America building KG is getting ready to leave. He has a suitcase similar to the suitcase of cards that Seto Kaiba used to carry around. He even wears a trench coat. He leaves the building and enters a limo that is stationed outside in a driveway. He has a different car for everyday of the week. KG: Driver, take me to the World Dueling Tournament arena in Inujeka. (There are 2 hotels a couple blocks away from the tournament arena. He plans on staying in one for the week until the tournament starts. He looks to the window.) {To think that I will be champion of the world… My destiny awaits.} (He bursts into a arrogantly obnoxious laugh.) Driver: Are you okay sir? KG: Shut up and drive. (Back to the duel.) Jessoi: You are a tricky one aren’t you? (She smiles.) lp Hoods: Yeah. lp Jessoi: Well you did disarm me but, when I’m done with you, you'll will be naked. Hoods: I’d rather be disarmed than stripped naked. Jessoi: (She gives a seductive smirk.) So, you’re the type to struggle are you? Struggle all you want but in the end I will get what I want. Hoods: And what’s that? Jessoi: (She starts looking towards the lower half of Hoods’ body.) Hoods: (He looks confused.) Huh? Victoria: (She face palms, blushing.) {Hibiki, there is such a thing as being too innocent.} Hoods: Well, my turn is over, so show me what you got! Jessoi: Gladly! I draw! First of all I place 3 cards face down! (3 giant vertical cards appear by her feet.) After that I summon Masked Neko in defense position! (Sparks erupt from the ground as a little girl with blue hair, holding a Neko mask in front of her face, appears kneeling down.) 1300 Go on. Hoods: Okay. I draw!(He draws.) Battle! I will attack your Masked Neko with my Magician’s twins! (The two kids start powering up their attack.) Jessoi: Sorry but the kids will have to wait for a second. I activate Neko Nature 1- Quick Attack! (Her trap lifts up.) With this I can destroy 1 monster on your field with higher attack points than a monster that is attacking a Neko monster and destroy it. Bye-bye Magician of Black Magic! (Masked Neko throws her mask and hits Magician of Black Magic in the throat right before getting hit by the attack. The attack hits Masked Neko destroying her.) When my Masked Neko is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can add 1 fusion card along with a fusion material Neko monster back to my hand from my graveyard. (She picks up Fusion and Tiger Maiden Neko.) Hoods: Hm… I won’t stop there! My Magician’s Twins can attack twice! Magician’s Twins attack again! Attack Jessoi directly! Jessoi: No. I activate another face down card! (A quick-play spell card showing two neko girls laying upside down from one another lifts. One Neko is white, the other is black.) I play Black and White's Blessing! When I control no monsters and you declare a direct attack against me I can add 1 light and 1 dark Neko monster from my deck to my hand! If the monsters I choose are level 4 or below however, I can special summon them in defense mode! I choose Ditz Neko and Neko Blooda! They are both level 4 monsters! (Ditz Neko appears along with a cat girl that has long black hair and a evil smile.) 0 x2 Hoods: Well now that the number of monsters on the field has been changed I can attack again! Time for a battle replay! I attack your Ditz Neko with Magician’s Twins! Twin assault! Jessoi: Now I activate my 3rd face down card! Delton: What the crap man! She has a face down card for everything! Victoria: From what I remember of her in class, her deck is very flexible and she herself can easily adjust to any situation. Victor: Then she has built the type of deck that I want. (He pulls out a small book and starts writing in it.) Victoria: Nerd. Victor: Shut up. (He continues writing.) Miyoshi: {That's her last face down card.) Jessoi: My Feline Fusion trap card allows me send two Neko monsters from my field to the graveyard to fusion summon 1 Neko fusion monster from my extra deck with the tributed monsters listed as fusion material! Victoria: What?! Fusion during the opponents battle phase?! Hoods: This isn’t what I was hoping for. Kagemaru: What will you do now Hibiki? Hoods: {I’ll figure something out.} Jessoi: I fuse my Ditz Neko with Neko Blooda! (The two Nekos hold hands and starts to swirl together until they become a Neko woman barely clothed except for a couple cloths that hang over her breasts and waist but blows in the wind. She has red markings over her face and holds a long whip.) Neko Weapon Wielder! 2500 Hoods: I throw a card face down and end my turn. Jessoi: My turn! I draw!(She draws pulling the card near her face, covering her mouth as she looks Hoods over.) I place 1 card face down. (The card appears.) Time to bring this one to a climax! I use the effect of my Neko Weapon Wielder! By halving the ATK of one monster on your side of the field she can attack twice! So let’s do this! Hoods: 900 (the twins are a bit more separated.) Jessoi: Now I attack your Magician’s Twins! Neko Whip! Hoods: (The twins look scared as the Neko woman cracks her whip.) Don’t worry guys I’ll keep you safe! I activate my face down card! (His trap lifts up.) Over protection! (He runs in front of his monster as Jessoi's monster attacks.) Miyoshi: Huh?! Hoods: (He gets whipped across the chest.) Ah! lp Jessoi: (This action shocks her.) W-Why would you jump in front of your monster? Hoods: (He looks up smiling and wincing in pain.) They matter to me. Kagemaru: {Well said Hibiki.} Hoods: With over protection if a monster on my field would be destroyed by battle I can take the hit for my monster by negating the attack and taking 800 damage instead! Jessoi: (She smiles.) You’re willing to sacrifice yourself for your cards eh? Very noble. Hoods: (He smiles warmly at his monsters.) To me they are more than just cards… they are my friends. Magician’s twins- (They smile.) Hoods: I can take 800 points of damage to keep them safe. Jessoi: (She winks at him.) Nice trick but I'm not so sure that you just don't like being whipped by a sexy kitty. Hoods: (He has a giant sweat bead on his head.) That’s only half of the effect of Over Protection. The monster that attacked has its attack halved afterward! Neko Weapon Weilder- 1250 Jessoi: {Time to exploit his weakness.} I attack again with Neko Weapon Wielder! (The Neko cracks her whip again.) Victoria: Hibiki no! Hoods: (He spreads his arms, staying in place and taking the hit again.) Ahh! Delton: Again?! His friends look concerned. Jessoi: Yeah… (Her facial expression changes. There are traces of nervousness but they are clouded by the obvious signs of lust she is displaying by rubbing over her body.) Hoods: (He looks up slowly.) Again... lp Over Protection is a continuous trap card that I can activate twice per turn. Jessoi: That is very honorable but it didn’t get you very far. Besides, the effect of my Neko Weapon Wielder prevents the opponent from taking any battle damage when she splits someone’s attack points. So you just took damage for nothing. Not only that, after the first attack my Neko Weapon Wielder became too weak to actually have the second attack go through. You were rushing in to protect your monster blindly and I took advantage of that. Hoods: (He walks back over to his spot, stinging from the whipping.) What a day… Neko Weapon Wielder: 625 Jessoi: I end my turn. (She cups her breasts, beginning to lose herself in her own sexual thoughts.) Victoria: O_O Korekuta: You guys I don’t see Hibiki coming back from this one. Jessoi has 3700 more life points than he does. Delton: (He smiles.) He’ll win. Victor: (He looks over at Delton then looks back over at Hoods.) Yeah he won’t lose! Hoods: I draw! This could help! First of all I reveal my face down card! (His face down card Magician’s Spell # 1- Appear From Air shows.) Now that I’ve done that, I can special summon Magi-kid from my graveyard in defense mode! (The kid comes flying from underground.) 250 I attack with my Magician’s twins! Twin Magic! (The twins place their hands together and make a circular ball of magic. They then shoot it at Jessoi’s monster.) Jessoi: Egh! (Her Neko is killed.) lp Hoods: I set 1 card and end my turn. Jessoi: I draw! Okay it’s time to do this. I release my Neko Weapon Wielder to advance summon my saving grace and the card I’ve had for the longest! (A flaming circle appears on the field. In the fire stands a Neko. This Neko wears all blue and has 2 bangs hanging over and covering either side his face.) I summon Ninneko! 2400 Hoods: Oh no! Jessoi: Yes, I use his special ability! When he is normal summoned I can destroy 1 monster on your field! (Magi-Kid is targeted by ninja shuriken.) Hoods: Oh no! Ninneko- (He does some hand signs and then spits fire at the kid.) Hoods: (Magi-kid is destroyed.) Jessoi: You put up a good fight but it has to end. I attack your Magician’s Twins! Hoods: (He smirks.) Let me introduce you to Magi-Kid’s best friend! I activate Furry Kuri-courage! (His face down card lifts up. It has a picture of an army of Kuriboh, Kuribolt, Kuriphoton being led by Magi-kuriboh.) With this, when you declare an attack I can Special summon 1 Kuri monster from my hand and direct the attack to that monster! (Magi-Kuriboh comes to the field and Ninneko reroutes Ninneko attack towards herself.) 400 (The Kuriboh is destroyed causing an explosion.) Jessoi: That’s it! My attack against your twins would not have won me the match, but by you placing something as weak, yet cute as Magi-Kuriboh out you practically gave me the victory! (She smirks.) I love to see a boy toy that will comply. (She licks her lips.) Hoods: (When the dust clears...) lp (He smiles.) Jessoi: Wait, why are your life points still the same!? Hoods: After activating Furry Kuri-Courage, any damage to me for the rest of the turn becomes zero. Jessoi: Oh wow. Hoods: (He grins.) Are you done? Jessoi: (Her lustful feeling leaves her.) I guess so, yeah. Hoods: It’s my turn! I draw! (He draws a card, looking at it immediately and the places it into his hand.) I release my Magi-Kid and my Magician’s Twins to advance summon Magician’s Doppler! (Magician wearing a long blue cape that has the same face as Nineko appears.) 0 Jessoi: He looks just like my Nineko! Hoods: When my Magician’s Doppler is summoned I can select 1 monster you control and copy its attack points. 2400 Jessoi: No way! Hoods: Now I attack your monster! (The Doppler shoots fire at Ninneko the in the same way Ninneko shoots fire at his opponents. Both monsters are destroyed.) During the battle phase of a turn that Doppler is destroyed by battle I can special summon him from the grave, if I released 2 monsters to advance summon him! He comes back with the attack of the monster that destroyed him by battle! Jessoi: Say what? Delton: Awesome! Hoods: (His monster comes back from the graveyard.) 2400 Now attack Jessoi directly! (The monster disappears and reappears behind Jessoi. He then wraps his cape around her.) Jessoi: (She screams.) Victor: I wonder what he did to her. Jessoi: (She is on her knees.) lp Hoods: I set 1 card and I end my turn. (Hibiki's monster returns to his field.) Jessoi: My turn, I draw. {I have to end this duel somehow.} (She looks in her hand.) {Wait, I got it!} I set 2 cards and end my turn! Hoods: Alright! I draw! Victoria: (She smiles.) He's turning the duel around. Hoods: (His monster turns into smoke.) My Magician’s Doppler goes back to the graveyard during the stand by phase of the turn after he was summoned but before he goes I activate my face down card! The quick play spell Magician’s Spell # 1- Appear from air! (His face down card from earlier raises.) Victoria: You know what?! I forgot he had that card sitting there. Delton: From what I understand, Hibiki does that to everybody. He’ll leave a card down so long that his opponent forgets that he even has it there and then springs it on them surprising them. And it’s usually that card too! Hoods: If I control a magician type monster I can remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard to special summon 1 magician type monster from my hand! I remove your Ninneko from play to special summon Grad Magician from my hand! (The scholar like magician shows himself. Of course he still has his trusty bird side kick with him.) 2000 I attack you directly! Jessoi: No you don’t! I activate my face downs! Korekuta: Face downs? She's playing both? Hoods: {she's chaining to her own card.} Jessoi: First, Koneko Scapegoat! (Four little kitten Neko girls scatter on Jessoi’s field.) 0 x4 That’s not all! Next is Neko’s Last Resort! By sending everything I control except tokens from my field and hand to the graveyard I can direct 1 attack by you strait towards my life points! Hoods: What?! Victoria: I know this combo. This was actually used on me once before. (She thinks back to a duel she had with Jessoi in school.) Jessoi: (She takes Grad Magician’s attack head on.) Ahh! (her hair falls over her face and she licks her lips.) Now for the fun part! Our life points switch! Hoods: (His eyes open wide.) lp Jessoi: lp Delton: He only has 50 life points left! Victor: It’s coming down to the wire! Come on buddy! Miyoshi: {I bet he’s wishing he had my duelbility right about now}. Jessoi: This duel is mine. I'm done playing with you, now I will devour my prey. My next turn is where this duel ends. Hoods: (His eyes are covered by shadow.) You avoided that attack but there is one more thing that I can do to win. (He smiles, still showing the same amount of confidence.) I end my turn. Jessoi: (She smiles and speaks sarcastically.) Sure there is… I draw! Time to close this story book! I release 1 Neko token to advance summon Neko Murderer! (A Neko man whose body is all black with glowing red eyes walks up slowly.) 2400 When 1 Neko token leaves the field other than by battle they are all removed. (She looks at Hoods.) I hope you’re ready. 1 way or another, this is the last round. Hoods: Yeah it is. Jessoi: {He only has 50 life points left. That means that he can’t play his over protection card!} Here goes. Hoods: … (He stands firm.) Jessoi: I attack your Magician! (The Murderer runs over to Grad Magician and destroys him.) Victor & Victoria: Oh no! Miyoshi: He lost? Delton: (He smirks.) No. Hoods: When I would take battle damage by removing Magi-Kuriboh from my graveyard I can special summon 1 Kuri monster from my hand or deck, and send the damage to zero! (He goes through his deck and slaps a card on the disk.) I special summon Kuri Caller! (A Kuriboh who is holding a huge cell phone appears.) 100 Jessoi: {That was my last chance}. Well, I go to main phase 2 and play cyclone! (A lightning bolt strikes Hibiki’s face down card destroying it.) Hoods: (He grins.) You destroyed Inescapable Path! When this face down card is destroyed we both can add 1 spell from our grave to your hand. Jessoi: (She picks up 2 Sides to a Neko.) Hoods: I get to special summon 1 effect monster with magician in its card name from my graveyard! (A purple puff of smoke appears on the field and Magician of Black Magic steps out of it.) 2500 Jessoi: (She speaks with sad certainty, under standing that she won't win.) I end my turn. Hoods: My draw! (He draws, holding his card out to the left.) Huh? (His vision is impaired.) {What’s going on?} (He has another vision. This time he sees Jessoi along with Delton, Miyoshi and himself standing. His vision returns.) {That was weird}. Kagemaru: Maybe the reason that you were able to get through to her in this duel is because Jessoi is a part of your generation. Hoods: {I hope so} First I activate the magic card I brought back. Black Magician’s Light Magic! I gain half of the attack points of 1 Magician of Black Magic on my field in life points. lp Next I activate the effect of Magician of Black Magic! By paying 1000 life points I can target 1 dark monster on your field and slash its attack points in half then give that half to Magician of Black Magic! Jessoi: Darn it! (Her Neko Murder has it's energy drained.) 1200 Hoods: 3500 Now Magician of Black Magic, end this duel! Black Magic Blast! (The Magician jumps into the air and shoots a green energy spell at Neko Murderer destroying him.) Jessoi: Ahh!! (She falls down.) lp Delton: He won! Victoria: That was a long duel. Hoods: (He points his index and middle fingers out towards Jessoi in a similar fashion to Judai.) That’s how it’s played! Jessoi: (She looks up and smiles.) Back in the limo. KG: (While driving through a road path that beside the outskirts of the desert he looks out the window and sees a strange sight.) Driver stop. (The driver stops the limo. KG gets out of the limo.) It couldn’t be. (He walks into the desert sands. He sees a girl with long blue hair hog tired and gagged. She is being loaded into the back of a truck.) That looks a lot like Hibiki’s sister. (He walks closer and sees that it is Lantana.) Driver: Is everything okay sir? KG: Yes Jeffery. I’ll be right back. (He starts walking up to the truck. Drivers get in the truck and drive off.) That was Lantana! (He runs back to the limo.) Driver go! Driver: But sir- KG: Go now! Follow that truck! (He is now trailing the truck.) {How did they get her? It looks like the tournament will have to wait}. In Inujeka. Hoods: Jessoi it may sound hard to believe but I just had a vision about you. Jessoi: What?! Hoods: You see as far as I understand as the prodigy I keep having visions telling me who are the other duelist of my generation. The latest vision I’ve had showed you. Jessoi: So I am a member of your generation? Hoods: Yeah. Jessoi: That means that I am meant to help the prodigy save the world and not save the world from him. Why would master lie? Hoods: Your master, lied so that he could get you to do his dirty work. He wants to revive an ancient beast that could destroy everything. (A silhouette of Stomnimite is shown.) We have to stop that thing from being revived. So what do you say? Will you join our group? Will you be a member of team Kizuna? (He holds his hand out.) Jessoi: …Yes…(She nods and takes his hand.) Hoods: (He smiles and looks at the others.) Delton, you and Miyoshi were both in my vision as well. Delton: Awesome! Miyoshi: I’d be glad to help. Victor: What about us? Hoods: Sorry twins but neither one of you was in my vision. That’s okay though because I don’t need a vision to tell me that you guys are going to be with me. (He puts his thumb up.) Victoria: (She smiles.) Jessoi: Yay! I’m so happy! Nya! (She glomps Hoods.) Hoods: Ah! (He falls.) Victoria: (She frowns as Jessoi lays on Hoods.) Delton: (He smiles.) Victoria: You know Hoods, Jessoi is the cat that you found. Hoods: (He looks up.) Say what? Jessoi: (She smiles and kisses his cheek.) Hoods: So I almost lost to a cat? Aww man! (The others laugh.) Jessoi: (She gets off of Hibiki to let him stand.) Hoods: Okay then. It’s time to get moving. (Someone bumps into him.) Hm? Gothic Guy: (A man that looks to be around 20 wearing all black gothic looking clothes with blue hair bumps into Hibiki.) I’m sorry. Hoods: No problem, I should have been watching where I was standing. Gothic guy: (He looks down.) Oh, I think you dropped a card. (He knels down and picks it up.) Here you go. (He hands Hoods the card.) Hoods: Thanks. (He smiles and grabs the card. The smile is quickly wiped away as he feels a strange energy radiating from the card.) Kagemaru: I don’t like this. Hoods: {Calm down Kagemaru. He isn’t a bad guy. You have to loosen up sometimes dude}.(He looks at the card.) Hey I’ve never had this card. Maybe it fell out of my new pack of cards. I mean I did get hit pretty hard by the wind. Thanks man. Hey what’s your name? Kaizen: Kaizen Mudora. Hoods: I’m Hibiki Taioyu. (He shakes Kaizen’s hand.) Are you a duelist Kaizen? Kaizen: Yes. Hoods: Are you entering the would dueling tournament. Kaizen: Yes I am. I am actually on my way to the tournament hotels. Hoods: Wait there are hotels near the tournament arena? Kaizen: Yeah. They aren't all that far away from the tournament arena. Just a couple blocks. Hoods: Hey, we're headed towards the tournament. Do ya want to travel there with us? Kaizen: Yeah sure. (He smirks.) Hoods: Cool. Guys lets go. (They all start walking.) Jessoi: {I Just assaulted their friend. How can they walk so casually with me? So this is what it's like to be trusted completely huh?} (She smiles.) I like it. Hoods: (He looks over at her.) Did you say something? JEssoi: (she closes her eyes and shakes her head smiling happily.) Nope. (she grabs onto his arm expressing her feelings out loud.) You were so strong today! Hoods: (He has a giant sweat bead on his head.) Victoria: (She has on a rage face, seeing Jessoi clinging to Hibiki.) (Back at KG's position. Inside the truck, the leader of the Alabastion Theives is chanting a spell. The stone of Stomnimite is glowing brighter than before. It is just about time for the rebirth of Basilisk.) Hoods: The tournament is the next thing that I need to worry about. (He takes a step as the camera freezes on him and the rest of team Kizuna.) Lantana and Riana here I come! 'Will Hoods actually get to save his sister or is he still not strong enough to stop the ultimate threat? The boss of the Alabastions is on his way to the tournament grounds and is being trailed by KG. Hoods has just made a new friend and a traveling companion. ' There is much going on. That does it for Season 1. There will be more dueling and adventure in season 2 of… Prodigy! Category:Hoodup Manga & Stories Category:Story